In cloud environments, it is common that computational resources such as virtualized servers, virtualized storages, or virtualized networks are collectively procured and pooled, and then resources are drawn from this resource pool to utilize the drawn resources in building systems.
Non Patent Literatures 1 listed below describes a technique in which a computer system comprising multiple virtual machines (Hereinafter, VM) is built on a cloud environment according to a “virtual application pattern” used as a system template. In the technique described in that document, configuration patterns of virtual machine systems for configuring computer systems are defined in advance. Virtual machines are automatically created by selecting such templates according to the definition.